Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by Renegade Ace
Summary: Updated - Chap 3 What happens when the X-Women are reverted back into the mentality of teenagers? A slumber party of course!
1. Changes, Poker Night and Slumber Parties

Disclaimer: I don't make any money from writing this. If I did the people at marvel are scraping the bottom of the barrel. Oh... I don't own the X- Men. They belong to Marvel. But if you (Marvel) ever want to sell them, call me. Give me Gambit at least.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
  
"I can't explain it," Hank said with curiosity as he looked at the readings produced by the five X-Women, Ororo, Betsy, Jean, Kitty and Rogue, "They're powers are gone. Not only that, although they have their memories, abilities and intelligence they have the mentality of sixteen year old girls."  
  
While Remy, Scott, Logan, Peter and Warren all grimaced; Bobby sat with a pleased smile on his face.  
  
"What's with you bub?"  
  
"Maybe now I'll have a chance with Kitty." Peter looked at Bobby; giving the younger mutant his best threatening look. "Hey, can't you take a joke?"  
  
Scott looked at Hank. "How long will it take you to cure them?"  
  
Hank shrugged. "It's hard to say, it may wear off naturally."  
  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of you," Logan said in his famous gruff tone, "But I am heading to a hotel until those girls are made normal again."  
  
"Why?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Think about it snow man." Peter said shaking his head. "Five women with the minds of teenagers running around, who knows what crazy things they'll do?"  
  
From the other side of the med lab Betsy yelled: "Let's have a slumber party!"  
  
As the other four threw in their agreements Warren looked at the other men with a fear that was shared by them all. "I'll pay."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Logan set a case of beer on the table before he sat down. Around the table sat Warren, Peter and Remy. Across the room from them Bobby was watching cartoons while Scott was reading a book.  
  
"Are you two sure you don't want to play?" Peter asked as Logan gave him a beer.  
  
Scott and Bobby nodded.  
  
"You know," Bobby, said without looking away from the TV, "I kinda feel sorry for old Hank-ster."  
  
"We couldn't just leave five teenagers alone." Scott said matter-of- factly. "Besides, this will give him a chance to figure out what's wrong with them."  
  
"Is it wise to let Remy deal?" Warren asked Logan. Remy had a mischievous smile on his face as he slid the cards up his arm and expertly flipped the deck over.  
  
"What? You t'ink Remy would cheat?" Gambit asked with the same smile.  
  
"I know Remy would cheat."  
  
"Shad' up Wings. Yo Gumbo, you trying to wear the spots off those cards?"  
  
"Jus' showin' my styl'."  
  
"Just showing off you mean." Bobby said loud enough for Gambit to hear. He quickly changed the subject when Remy turned his glare on the young mutant. "Hey do you think ol' blue boy has turned gray yet?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hank shook his head as he looked at the surveillance camera he had set up in Rogue's room so he could keep an eye on the girls. They were all sitting in a circle, with popcorn, chips and different drinks between them. They were all laughing up a storm.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Whose turn?"  
  
"Betsy's."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No, the otha' one." Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
Betsy tsk-ed her, "Now, now Rogue. Don't get so testy. Um... Kitty. Truth or dare?"  
  
Kitty bit her lip as she thought a moment. "Truth, no dare. No wait, wait I want truth. Yes, defiantly truth."  
  
Jean looked at Ororo and they both rolled their eyes.  
  
"Is that ya final answer?" Rogue asked.  
  
Kitty smiled and nodded. Betsy grinned evilly. "Who, out of the present male occupants of the mansion, makes you hot?"  
  
Kitty's eyes widened in surprise, "Betsy!"  
  
"What? We all will answer. Right girls?" Jean and Rogue were quick to nod. Ororo paused a moment before she too nodded.  
  
"Oh, alright. Um... Peter..." she started to grin. "And Remy..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"...And Scott..."  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"...And Warren..."  
  
"Hey!!!"  
  
"...And in a way Bobby."  
  
"Hey!!!!" They all looked at Ororo. "What? I was feeling left out."  
  
Betsy shook her head. "Okay Jean it's time for you to come clean. Is Scott the only one who makes you hot around the collar? Or do you have raunchy dreams about Logan to boot?"  
  
She shrugged. "You're animals!" She laughed. "Well, Scott does, Logan in a hairy way, and of course who can forget the Cajun? Next."  
  
She looked at Ororo. "I like, well... Henry and Warren has certain appeal as does Gambit." She looked at Betsy. "What about you?"  
  
"Warren all the way!" They looked at her suspiciously. "Well, I have made a few glances at Gumbo... and lots at Scott, as well as Peter and Logan, and Bobby. And let's not forget Henry..." She started to name more off on her fingers but Jean stopped her.  
  
"I think we get the point. Rogue? What catches the eye of the sassy southern belle?"  
  
"Do we have to ask?" Kitty mumbled. "I'm betting it's the Cajun or nothin'."  
  
"Can you blame m'ah?" Rogue said defensively. "I heard what ya'll said. And it's unanimous, Remy LeBeau is one hot man."  
  
"Okay, who's next?"  
  
Jean looked at Ororo, "Didn't we just go over that?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I see your 10," Logan said after looking at his hand, "And raise you 10."  
  
He glared at the man across the table. Remy had a smug smile on his face and a pile of chips in front of him. Peter and Warren both had folded and were watching the hand intensely.  
  
Gambit didn't even check his hand as he raised Logan another 15. The smile never left his face.  
  
Logan looked at his hand again before giving up. "I fold."  
  
Gambit let his smile fade as he pulled the pile of chips in front of him.  
  
"What did you have?" Logan asked as he got out his fifth cigar of the evening.  
  
Gambit shrugged. "A pair of threes."  
  
Logan's jaw dropped and Warren and Peter started to chuckle.  
  
"What? I gave up a full house for a pair of threes?!?!" The vein in his neck began to pop out as his claws came out with a SLINK!  
  
Warren looked at Peter. "Maybe it's time for a new game."  
  
Peter nodded. "How about 'Go Fish'?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on guys I want to know." Kitty pleaded. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."  
  
"Kitten," Ororo began, "Why would you wish to know about our love lives? Some of us here don't even have love lives."  
  
Rogue immediately sat up as all eyes fell on her. "Why are ya'll lookin' at m'ah? For your information I have had a diverse an' erotic love life."  
  
Betsy crossed her arms. "Oh really? We're not talking stolen memories Rogue."  
  
"Nither Ah'm I."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Remy, Joseph, and Magneto ta name a few."  
  
"What's he like?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who else? Remy! Is he good? I bet he's good."  
  
"Kitty!" Ororo scolded. She then looked at Rogue. "Is he gifted in the basement department?"  
  
Kitty crossed her arms. "And you scolded me!"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes as she looked at Betsy and Jean. "Ah suppose you want ta know too."  
  
"Hell yeah!" Jean splurred out before she could stop herself. "I might be married, but I still like to know the gossip."  
  
"Come on," Betsy urged, "Does he have just the bare necessities? Or does he have the full package?"  
  
Rogue smiled. "Let's just say he doesn't disappoint."  
  
Jean, Kitty, Ororo and Betsy all started giggling.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Beast had quickly covered his ears as he damned the sound system that came with the visual monitor. He had just heard more about Gambit than he ever wanted to know. He couldn't wait until the others returned from the hotel. He would get his revenge on them for leaving him with those sick-minded temporary teens. He grabbed him self a Twinkie as plans formed in his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What do girls do at slumber parties?" Bobby asked.  
  
Scott shrugged. "Girl stuff I guess. They probably do each others nails, hair and make up while watching movies and talking about clothes."  
  
"Yeah," Peter added, "Wholesome stuff."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Girls, girls all around, whose penis can touch the ground?" Ororo asked with a smile as she did her rendition of The Evil Stepmother from Snow White.  
  
"Beast, Peter or Logan." Jean said coyly.  
  
"Why them?" Kitty asked Jean.  
  
"Think about it," Betsy said with a smile, "Peter is huge, while Beast and Logan are practically animal. It's the law of nature."  
  
Rogue thought a moment, "Then why can't they get more action?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Beast groaned before plugging his ears with cotton. Those girls were driving him crazy. Yes, his revenge would most certainly be sweet.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah have an idea," Rogue said standing up, "Let's sneak out! We're not unda age... well not technically. Let's go to a bar and have some fun."  
  
Grins appeared on the faces of her fellow mentally altered friends as they started to get ready.  
  
"Hey," Betsy said. For the first time she noticed the camera, "What's that for?"  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Ah don't know. It was neva there before."  
  
"What are we going to do about it?" Jean asked.  
  
A smile formed on Ororo's face. "I have an idea."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" Bobby asked, answering the ringing phone. "Hey Hank, what's up?" Pause. "Put you on speaker phone? Why?"  
  
The guys all gathered around the phone as Bobby switched it to speakerphone.  
  
"What's the matter Hank?" Scott asked.  
  
"They're gone!"  
  
Logan looked at Warren. "Whad'da ya mean gone?"  
  
"My back was turned and when I looked at the screen again it said 'Gone Drinkin''."  
  
Remy cursed under his breath as Scott spoke. "Do you have any idea where they went?"  
  
"No, but they hotwired Logan's jeep."  
  
"How do they know how to do that?" Warren asked Peter. Then they looked at Remy who waved with fake innocents.  
  
"You taught them to hot wire cars?!?" Peter shouted.  
  
"Hey can you teach me?"  
  
"Shut up Bobby!"  
  
Scott nodded as he ignored the background conversation. "Okay. Hank, call all the local bars and find out if they are there. We'll go check out some around here."  
  
"Alright. And remember, those five women are beautiful and young and they presently have the minds of horny teenagers. They could be anywhere."  
  
"We'll keep that in mind. Talk to you soon Hank. Bye."  
  
"Good bye, and good luck."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Logan's jeep pulled up to a place called 'The Lucky Star' with a screech. The occupants laughed as they got out. Their laughter stopped as they approached the bouncer.  
  
He looked them over carefully before he noticed a familiar face among them. "Ororo?!? What are you doing here? You usually only come Thursdays."  
  
Storm blushed as her friends looked at her.  
  
"So these are her pottery lessons." Kitty mumbled.  
  
Ororo elbowed her friend as she looked at the bouncer. "I'm here with my friends. We're here for a good time."  
  
The bouncer nodded and opened the rope to let them enter. Betsy, Kitty, Jean and Ororo all walked past while giving the bouncer winks and blowing him kisses.  
  
Rogue stayed outside. "Ya'll go ahead," she said dreamily, "He looks mighty lonely. Ah think Ah'll stay and keep him compana'. Whoa!" She said as Jean and Betsy pulled her towards the entrance. She held a hand to her face, "Call yeah!"  
  
He shook his head as he reattached the rope.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok," Warren said from behind the wheel of his limo, "If you were a hot, teenage girl who is legally allowed to drink, who is as Hank said 'horny' where would you be?"  
  
"Oh dear God!" The six of them said in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"This is great!" Kitty yelled over the loud music. She looked around the table. "Where are Betsy and Rogue?"  
  
Jean thought a moment. "Betsy went to get more drinks and Rogue went to pee."  
  
"I didn't know the toilet was on the stage." Ororo yelled as she looked towards the stage.  
  
"What?" Jean asked, but when she looked in the direction that Ororo was she gasped. "Oh my God!" She then cupped her mouth with a smile, "You go girl!"  
  
On the stage dancing with one of the male strippers was Rogue. She cocked an eyebrow as she stuck a five-dollar bill in his G-String.  
  
"Hey!" Betsy yelled as she came up to the group with an armload of drinks, "I thought you said we couldn't do that!" She pointed at Rogue. "That is so unfair!" She sat down in a huff.  
  
Ororo rolled her eyes as she downed a Jell-o shooter.  
  
Jean looked at the pouting Betsy with an evil grin. She then looked at Ororo, both having the same idea. Kitty looked between them as they stood.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Kitty asked as they drug her to her feet.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The limo pulled up to a place called 'The Lucky Star'. Logan was the first to jump out and he ran to his poorly parked Jeep. He growled as Remy and Scott ran up behind him.  
  
"Who was driving?" Scott asked.  
  
"Rogue." It came out as a growl. "Cajun, maybe you should have spent less time teaching her how to hot wire a car and more time teaching her how to drive one!"  
  
They followed Logan to the bouncer.  
  
The bouncer immediately looked at Remy. "Hi Remy what are you doing here? I thought you didn't dance until Saturday?"  
  
They all looked at the blushing Gambit. "What? A man can't liv' on t'eiving alone." They shook their heads as Remy addressed the bouncer. "We're here to find some lady friends of ours."  
  
"What do they look like? I've seen plenty of ladies tonight."  
  
"You would remember these ones." Scott said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oui. One is black wit white hair, another is a redhead wit big boobs," that earned evil looks from Scott and Logan, "While another has a red tattoo over her eye, a models figure and raven hair; de other is pretty normal lookin' while de last has brown hair wit a white streak an' a southern accent."  
  
The bouncer immediately nodded. "Yeah, bunch of babes. Why? Are you their boyfriends?"  
  
Scott nodded. "Among other things."  
  
The bouncer picked up the rope and let them all pass through.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Six jaws hit the floor as soon as the men that accompanied them entered the bar. All five women were on the stage dancing with five strippers.  
  
"Pete?"  
  
"Yeah Warren?"  
  
"Please tell me my girlfriend doesn't have her hands where I think she has them."  
  
"Your girlfriend doesn't have her hands where you think she has them." Peter said unconvincingly and his voice held a bit of disbelief.  
  
"What is Rogue doing?" Bobby asked.  
  
Remy blinked for the first time since entering the bar. "Somet'ing I only t'ought I'd see in my dreams."  
  
"She sure is flexible."  
  
Remy nodded. "Oui that she is."  
  
Scott couldn't believe his eyes. Jean was just about giving one of the guys a lap dance. Logan slapped him on the back.  
  
"You must be proud."  
  
Scott flashed him a 'Go to hell' look before turning back in disbelief to his wife.  
  
At the same time Peter looked at Kitty in awe. She was dancing, quite seductively, with one of the dancers as Ororo was spinning around the pole. He had never seen either one of them acting so carefree.  
  
"I think we should get them out of there." Scott said when Jean started to put her hands down the sides of an orange G-String.  
  
Before he could take a step Remy stopped him.  
  
"Après a minute homme," he said as he tilted his head slightly to get a look at Rogue from a different angle. "De belle is gifted."  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes as he started to walk around the room, trying his best to pick up girls. He was followed by Scott, Logan, Peter and Warren. Peter had to back track and drag Remy to the back of the room with them.  
  
"We have to handle this delicately." Warren said after tearing his eyes off of Betsy. He was jealous in the worst way, but he tried to ignore it. "After all, mentally speaking, they are 'just teenagers'."  
  
"Drunken' teenagers." Logan reminded him. "It's a bad mix."  
  
"So what do we do?" Bobby asked.  
  
But before they could form a plan they were distracted by the fight (that was started by some jealous females in the audience) that Rogue, Jean, Ororo, Betsy and Kitty were key players in.  
  
They looked at each other. "I t'ink we should beat it." Remy said when he heard sirens, "Da femmes will need us to bail dem out. We don't need ta be in de jail wit 'em."  
  
"Remy has a point," Scott said (since the fight ended he was able to concentrated on something else than the position of Jean's hands). "Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Beast turned on the news in hopes of listening to something that would take his mind off his worries about the girls. No such luck. The top story was a bar room fight that started when five drunk women tried to molest the strippers.  
  
Beast crossed his fingers as they played video footage of the police carting out the troublemakers. His fears were justified, as a handcuffed Kitty was the first to leave the bar. She looked at the camera with a smile.  
  
"Hi, I'm Katherine Pryde, I like computers, dancing, long walks on the beach, guys with big (*beep*) wearing spandex. So guys, please call me. Whoa!" She said as she was pushed into the cop car.  
  
The next to leave the building was Rogue. She gave a cocky smile, raised an eyebrow and licked her lips before kissing the camera.  
  
"How bout a private session?" She said in her syrupy southern tone before getting into the car.  
  
The camera then focused on Jean who (with a puffy lip) raised her arms and yelled: "I am the Lizard Queen! All shall kneel before me!! And kiss my feet!!!" She added just before she was pushed into another cop car.  
  
Beast groaned as Betsy staggered out of the bar. Like the others, her hands where also hand cuffed.  
  
She grabbed the camera, "I shall *beep* all of those who try to... to... yeah! That's right!! I'm talking to you!... Oh wait camera guy, this is my good side." She was then shoved into the same car as Jean was.  
  
Beast shut the T.V. off before he put his head down on his arms and started to cry. "What else could go wrong?"  
  
Just then the phone rang...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~* Next: Beast bails the girls out of jail... how will he deal with the car ride home? Find out...*~ 


	2. Bail and the Road to Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't make any money from writing this. If I did the people at marvel are scraping the bottom of the barrel. Oh. I don't own the X- Men. They belong to Marvel. But if you (Marvel) ever want to sell them, call me. Give me Gambit at least.  
  
Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Part 2.  
  
Bail and Insanity  
  
"Hello? You have reached Mrs. McCoy's bouncing baby boy. I am currently having a mental break down so please leave a message after the sob. *Sob*."  
  
"Gee, yer funny." Came a sloshy southern accent.  
  
"Rogue???" Hank asked sitting up straight. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Ah'm talking ta you."  
  
Hank rolled his eyes. "I am aware of that..."  
  
She broke in. "Then why'd ya ask?"  
  
"I simply meant. where. are. you?" He asked it slowly as if he were talking to a child.  
  
"Ah. am. in. jail." She answered in the same slow manner.  
  
He looked up at the ceiling. "What did I do to deserve this fate?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing Rogue. Uh. where are the guys?"  
  
"That Ah don't know. You know what else Ah don't know? Why don't you get more skin? You could always get a waxin'."  
  
He rolled his eyes as she continued. He placed his eyes back on the ceiling. "I bet you're finding this funny." He turned his attention back to the phone call. "Rogue?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Man Meat?"  
  
"Do you need me to bail you guys out?"  
  
"Yep! But don't hurry; there are a lot of hot guys in here. Hey one looks like Remy. Do you think that they're related?" There was a pause. "Ah have to go. But before Ah go Ah have a question for you."  
  
"What?" He asked and immediately regretted it.  
  
"Whose penis is bigger? Yours, Logan's or Peter's?"  
  
He hung up and returned his gaze to the ceiling. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue made suggestive eye movements to the police officer that led her back to her cell.  
  
Ororo rolled her eyes as the southern belle entered the cell. "You are ridiculous."  
  
Betsy shrugged as she leaned back (from where she sat on the cell floor) to get a better look at the retreating cop. "That may be, but she has fine taste in guys. I wonder if he's attached to anyone."  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Kitty said sharply. "Because you are!!! I, on the hand, am very single and very interested." Jean rolled her eyes. "I'm bored. What should we do?"  
  
They all thought a moment before Kitty jumped to her feet. "I know! I know! Let's play eye spy!" They started to boo her.  
  
"What?" She asked. "Would you prefer Simon Says?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"This is so stupid." Bobby said with a grin as he stood with his fellow male X-Men by Warren's broken limo. "Hey! I have a riddle for you. How many X-Men does it take to fix a car? The answer. more than we presently have."  
  
Logan growled at him. "Well, it'd be a lot easier if we didn't have to thaw the rad out Snow Man."  
  
"What??? It was on fire!!"  
  
Remy gave Bobby an evil eye. "You're not helping homme."  
  
"I don't see you lending a hand Gumbo. What do you plan to do? Strip down to a G-String and thrust your pelvis in it's general direction?"  
  
Gambit picked up a wrench and started to charge it. Peter grabbed the wrench from him and hit him on the head (knocking him down) as Warren reached out with his wing and smacked Bobby, making him stumble in a drunken like daze.  
  
They both looked at Scott innocently. "What?" They asked in unison.  
  
Scott shook his head as he went back to work on the limo.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hank had wished he had taken an extra Tylenol as he drove the five drunken women home. He grabbed his cell phone away from Kitty when she wanted to order a pizza. He dialed a number and waited a moment.  
  
"Hello?" Remy's voice tiredly asked.  
  
"Hey." Beast grumbled.  
  
Kitty's face lit up. "Make it a big one." She said when she thought Hank was ordering her a pizza.  
  
He looked at her. "I'm talking to Remy."  
  
"Well, he defiantly has a big one." Rogue said with a smile that caused the girls to giggle and Beast to grumble something inaudible.  
  
"Was dat Rogue?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Yeah. I have the girls. What's taking you so long?" He asked as he tried to keep the phone away from Betsy.  
  
"De limo's broke."  
  
Betsy finally succeeded in taking the phone from Hank. "Hey Gumbo."  
  
"Betsy?"  
  
"You bet your sweet ass it is. Hey Remy did you know that you are on the top of our, meaning Rogue's, Kitty's, Jean's, Ororo's and mine most doable list?"  
  
"Really chere?"  
  
Betsy nodded. "Oh yeah."  
  
Jean then grabbed the phone from Betsy. "Hey Remy! Whatz u-u-u-u-upppp? Oh wait, is it you?" They then all started laughing harder before Kitty's voice replaced Jean's.  
  
"Hello-o-o-o Nurse!!!"  
  
"Sorry bout that Remy," Ororo said in a slurred tone.  
  
"It's okay Chere."  
  
"Will you tell me something?"  
  
"Sure chere."  
  
"Are you as big as Rogue said? Cause you know she had good things to say about you, Mr. Man Meat." The giggling again began and they accidentally hung up on Gambit.  
  
From the front seat Hank felt like banging his head against the steering wheel.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Gambit heard the dial tone he shut the phone off with a grin.  
  
"What did you learn?" Warren asked.  
  
"You mean besides de fact dat I'm on de top of de chere's 'most doable list'?"  
  
All action to fix the limo stopped as all the men looked at the smiling Cajun.  
  
"You're what?" Logan asked.  
  
Remy nodded. "Yup. Betsy told me herself. If you want I can call her back and get her ta tell ya herself."  
  
Bobby crossed his arms. "You are not!" Remy nodded. "Higher than Tweety?" Remy nodded. "Higher than Logan? Higher than Peter?" Remy again nodded. "What about Scott?" Remy nodded as his smiled widened. "Whoa! I know a few guys who are gonna talk to their girls once they sober up."  
  
Scott clenched his jaw as Warren shook a wrench at the younger man.  
  
"Wonder how I scored." Bobby said as he walked away from the other X- Men.  
  
Warren looked at Logan. "Who we going to kill first? Bobby? Or Remy?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well. Iz the buyz that builds the boat," all five girls yelled from the moving vehicle, "Iz the buyz that sails her, Iz the buyz that catches the fish and brings 'em home to Lizer."  
  
Hank left nail marks into the steering wheel that would never come out as Betsy suggested they sing it again, for the twenty-third time and counting.  
  
"Dead." Hank said between gritted teeth, "They will die slow and painfully for what they did. These women are going to send me to the mad house yet. Those guys are going to pay. bloody, bloody, slow, torturous deaths. No one will ever find their bodies. Ever." During his mad ranting Hank had developed an eye twitch as well as the attention of the female occupants of the car.  
  
They started laughing when Jean crossed her eyes and twirled her index finger around her temple. Hank cringed when the others copied the movement. His grip on the steering wheel grew tighter as he imagined it to be one of his male teammates.  
  
Hank looked up at the sky. "You've made the list too buddy. Right after Scott! Tell me that they would behave. yeah right. behave my ahhh!" His new rant was cut short when he noticed the naked rear end of one of the X- Women through the side mirror. It was Rogue's. The other women in the car were rooting her on.  
  
Hank said a silent prayer as the gates to Xavier's School for the Gifted came into sight. Yes, he was defiantly getting his revenge.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A cheer went out through the men as the limo started.  
  
"Alright," Warren grinned as he climbed behind the wheel, "Since Hank picked up the girls, lets head home."  
  
"Do you t'ink dere will be a home left homme?" Remy asked.  
  
"Maybe we should bring Beast home some Twinkies." Bobby said. "I mean to smooth over any harm that us leaving him alone with the girls might have caused. I don't know about the rest of you but I don't want to deal with a Beast who's hell bent on payback."  
  
Scott looked at him. "Hank is a genus, Bobby, he is not one to settle childish scores."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Beast laughed with crazed lunacy as he exited the last of the men's bedrooms. After he locked the drunken women up in the containment area he had immediately gone to work.  
  
"Revenge is a dish best served cold, and I'm eating all I can; boy does it taste good. Sort of like chicken. Ummm, chicken." all of a sudden Hank's twitch came back as he moved towards the stairs, ranting all the way about chicken and other cold dishes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The mansion was dark and quiet when the limo pulled up to the house. On the door was a letter.  
  
Bobby picked it up and read it out loud. "'Dear Men of the X, your dear female counterparts are in the containment area sleeping off the effects of their overindulgence in alcoholic beverages. I'm in the lab, trying to concoct a way to revert the said women back into their previous mind, complete with mutant abilities. Please, do not disturb the girls, or me and go to bed. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a trying and exasperating day. Mrs. McCoy's bouncing baby boy.' Why can't he say it like everyone else? Leave us alone, go to bed cause tomorrow's going to be a hell of a day."  
  
They shrugged as they slowly entered the mansion and made their way up to their bedrooms.  
  
When the last of them were upstairs Beast emerged from the kitchen wearing a strainer on his head and pots and pans tied to his body as armour. He had a laugh that could be compared to that of Homer Simpson during a crazy spell.  
  
"Dead, dead. Oh, yes, yes, yes. Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha. They will tremble before me." He then moved like Igor from Frankenstein towards the sub- basement lab to watch his handiwork from the surveillance cameras that he had set up.  
  
~* Next. Beast gets his revenge. How? Its up to you. Basically.. I'm out of ideas and need more. Please help if you can.*~ 


	3. Beast's Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't make any money from writing this. If I did the people at marvel are scraping the bottom of the barrel. Oh... I don't own the X- Men. They belong to Marvel. But if you (Marvel) ever want to sell them, call me. Give me Gambit at least.  
  
I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, you helped me to get this fiction on the go again. And thank you for the reviews, they've really helped (tehehe... hope you guys liked it. Its for you guys—some of the revenge is just stupid but the rest... tehehe, makes me giggle with insanity (I think Remy and Logan's are best)).  
  
Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Part 3...  
  
Beast's Revenge  
  
Bobby sighed as he layed down on his bed, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He was smiling, recalling the way Kitty looked as she danced that night, carefree in a way he hadn't seen her in a long time, it just proved that all of the women had grown up too fast. Sleepily he closed his eyes, only to open them to a picture of Kitty on the ceiling. Taken aback, Bobby rubbed his eyes, pausing a moment before again opening them, but Kitty was still there, and wearing a small red and white poka-dot bikini.  
  
Pleased with the vision before him Bobby sighed in pleasure as he watched the vision of Kitty (coming from a holo-projector hidden within the messy room) dance. Then suddenly she stopped, looked directly at him, winked once before morphing into Logan, still wearing the bikini.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Bobby yelled, trying to shield his eyes as the hologram Wolverine, blew him a kiss, extended claws in all.  
  
Then as quickly as it changed, the hologram disappeared, only to have, seconds later, hundreds of Wolverines in bikinis standing all around him, claws extended. The Wolverines winked at him as, one by one, they tore, via the claws, the bikinis off them.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobby again yelled as it started to play over and over and over again. Each time hundreds of Wolverines would be in front of him and each time they would reveal themselves, hair and all, to the poor Popsicle.  
  
After the tenth time, he crawled into a fetal position and started to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Beast whirled around in his chair, laughing at the sight of the first X-Man getting the revenge he so despritely deserved. Leaning forward, tilting back the strainer that still resided on his blue head, he looked to the next monitor and to the next poor X-Man. He giggled just thinking about it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Warren paused outside his darkened room, it was going to be the first time in a while since he hadn't slept with Betsy at his side. Straightening, knowing that sulking wasn't going to get him anywhere he opened the door reassured that he was too tired to notice the difference anyway. With a confident smile he entered the room only to find that as soon as he crossed the threshold, a bucket filled with a very sticky substance fell on him.  
  
He took off the bucket, noticing the smell of the contents right away. "Molasses? Warmed? What the h..."  
  
The answer came in the form of a fan he then tripped (via a string attached to the door knob) when he flung the door open. As soon as it whirled to life, the stickly Angel found more than just his wings covered in feathers.  
  
He felt like crying, not only was his favourite suit ruined, but it would take the rest of the night to clean the gunk off of his wings. Sighing, head hung, he moved towards the bathroom, defeated.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Giggling filled the lab as Beast hung upside down off of the chair, barely able to contain himself as the next monitor showed his next victim. He gasped, suddenly in the mood for chicken.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A loud shreech met him, caught him off guard, as he entered his room. Instinct suddenly took over and within a heartbeat he was in his armoured form, and it was then that his downfall came. From everywhere around him he could feel things sticking to him. Turning on the lights, curious as to what would be attaching itself to him invulnerable hide, he froze, it was—tiny magnets. Eyes wide, he immediately changed back into his human form, but even then it was too late... his metal form had become magnatized.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A bitter explosion of hysterics ran out as Beast fell out of his chair, rolling slightly as he grabbed his stomach, holding his sides as they began to ache. "Sweet pain, an agony of love and devotion that springs to mind like iron carrots to Wile E.'s giant magnet. Oh to see who feels the dullness of the constant burn of revenge that shall leave me living and all others cooling in the shear heat of hell that will seem like ice in comparison.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Silence, it was the sweetest thing to have wash over Scott's ears since he found out that his dear wife had become a teenager again, although even when she WAS a teenager, he never recalled her acting that way. "It must be Rogue and Betsy's influence," he mumbled as he put on his goggles and climber into bed.  
  
It was there, in the moments that followed that he thought he heard something. Shrugging it off he turned over, ready for some sleep. That is until, the sound grew louder and began to take shape in his ears. His eyes immediately shot open as the song's lyrics began play,  
  
"My Milkshake is better than yours..."  
  
Looking around he found the sourse of the song that drove him crazy, the one that sent chills down his spine everytime Kitty played it (finding it amusing as hell), coming from a wall speaker across the room. He gave it a small grin as he moved his hand to his googles, only to find them glued on his face.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Scott screamed over the ever loudening music as he raced to the door. He pulled at it, finding it locked tight.  
  
Giving up, he fell to the floor, sticking his thumb in his mouth, grabbing his ear as he rocked back and forth in the corner despritely wishing for death or his long lost teddy bear, Mr. Binky as the song grew louder and louder and played again and again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Beast hummed lightly to himself with a sweet smile on his face, which was cradled in his hands. He wanted to rewind the survallience tape and watch his 'fearless-leader' break down and cry like a five year old who had just peed his pants over and over again.  
  
But then he sat up, his smile curling up, in blue reminence of the Grinch in the classic cartoon How the Grinch Stole Christmas. He realized that he still had two left, and laughing like Dr. Evil, he couldn't wait.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Remy hummed to himself as he entered his darkened room, sighing he quickly undressed and slid into bed, even though he was tired, he had to admit, it wasn't too bad of a day. He only wished that Rogue hadn't gone drunken insane, with her powers gone...  
  
He couldn't finish the thought due to a cold clicking sound that accompanied a chilled pressure against his wrist. "What the...?" He was silenced when the light was turned on to reveal Rogue standing by the bed, a bag held greedily in her hands. She was wearing nothing but Remy's shirt.  
  
He swallowed hard, realizing that he was handcuffed to the bed. "Chere? What you doin'?"  
  
She smiled at him, "Ah'm here cuz Beast made mah realize that this may be our only night." She sat down, holding up a can of whipped cream and a whip, her smile turning almost evil, "An I got so many fantasies to live out."  
  
Gambit again swallowed hard, thinking the only thing that he could, 'She's gonna kill me'.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Fraud always said over indulging in something sweet was the best tourture of all, especially since he might not get it again." Beast laughed, having found and put on one of Magneto's old helmets, it was too small but Hank didn't really care, he didn't want the aliens to hear his thoughts... again. "Maybe it wasn't... oh well, Santa loves me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Logan walked to his door, wanting to sleep, only to find a note tapped there instead. With a growl he read it.  
  
"Dear feral one,  
  
"Before retiring would you find it in your most vital of vital organs to check upon the girls before you retire?  
  
"Your friend, the overly exhausted Henry McCoy."  
  
Tossing the note aside he made his way down to the containment area. It was dark and silent, except for the random giggles that he heard. Sighing he entered the dark cell that the girls were being held in. Squinting, trying, even with his heightened vision, to find the girls in the dark cell, he was caught off guard when the door shut behind him, locking him in until morning.  
  
It was then, with his focus on the door that the light came on. Inhaling deeply he turned around, being faced with the four women, all standing proudly with evil grins on their faces.  
  
He didn't have time to ask where Rogue was when, in unison they all yelled, "MAKE OVER!!!!!" and descended upon him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~* Next, find out what happens the next morning when Professor X comes home. Hope you've enjoyed. *~ 


End file.
